


Clumsy Baby Crows

by Vanilla_Lips



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Karasuno Family, Karasuno baby crows, Sugamama, Sugawara Koushi-centric, Sugawara mother crow, karasuno first year shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Lips/pseuds/Vanilla_Lips
Summary: “Hurry up, he’ll be here any minute!” Yamaguchi urged.“You’re out here stalling me, am I right?” Yachi averted her gaze.“No…?”-----The Karasuno first years are causing trouble again, and Suga catches them in the act.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Sugawara Koushi & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Yachi Hitoka/Karasuno Volleyball Club, Yamaguchi Tadashi & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Comments: 5
Kudos: 229





	Clumsy Baby Crows

It was a beautiful morning as Sugawara walked through the school yard. Quiet and warm, with a cool, gentle breeze ruffling his uniform and the trees overhead. He was beginning to appreciate these kinds of mornings more and more as his time at Karasuno was coming to an end. He wanted to savour these moments and the peace they brought him. Enjoy the quiet forever. 

Unfortunately that wasn’t possible, especially with a certain group of first years causing a ruckus. As he neared the clubroom, Kageyama’s voice from inside broke the morning silence. 

“Hold it still!”

“I am holding it still!” Came Hinata’s frustrated reply. 

“Well, hold it _stiller_ then!”

“As always King, I’m taken away by your language skills.” Tsukishima deadpanned. 

“Come on guys.” Yamaguchi pleaded. “Fighting got us into this mess.” Sugawara paused at the stairs, chuckling at the first year’s squabbling. It was times like this where he really felt like they were a bunch of baby crows, noisy and always finding ways to cause trouble. He supposed that made him the mother bird of the team. He smiled at the thought. He was just about to continue, when another voice cried out. 

“Sugawara-san!” Yachi shouted as she sprinted over, pausing at the bottom of the stairs to catch her breath. 

“Yachi, good morning.” He greeted. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes! Fine. Wonderful. Couldn’t be better!” She panted. 

“Are you sure?”

“Of course!” He gave her a long look, a little confused and concerned, before deciding that Yachi was just being as strange and awkward as usual, not that he didn’t find that endlessly endearing. 

“Alright then,” He said, turning. “I’m going to go get changed.”

“You can’t!” She exclaimed, startling him.”

“Why not?”

“Because the… trees! Are looking lovely today!” She stammered. “Would you like to...come...look at them… with me? Over there… far away from here.” She trailed off, large eyes staring at him desperately. 

“You’re not doing it right, you need to be mindful of the structural integrity.” Tsukishima said. 

“I have no idea what that means!” Kageyama shouted. Sugawara frowned, turning his head to look between Yachi and the clubroom, and back again a few times. Then it clicked.

“What are the first years doing in the clubroom?” He asked. Yachi’s whole body tensed up. 

“W-w-what? The club room? Nothing! I don’t even know what you guys do in there! How would I know? Do you guys… get changed or something? Haha, maybe!” She laughed nervously under his gaze, fiddling with the hem of her sports jacket. 

“Hurry up, he’ll be here any minute!” Yamaguchi urged. 

“You’re out here stalling me, am I right?” Yachi averted her gaze. 

“No…?” 

“Alright then.” He said. “I’m going to go into the clubroom. Unless you have any other objections?”

“No…”

Sugawara climbed the stairs and made his way towards the door, with Yachi following sheepishly. Inside, the four first years were on the floor, huddled around an object, though their bodies blocked it from his view. 

“Come on guys, we need to fix this before Sugawara-san––”

“Before I what?” He interrupted. Hinata yelped, and the other first years jumped at the sound of his voice. They scrambled off the floor, hiding the object behind their backs before turning to face him. The guilt was written all over their faces. 

“What are you hiding?” He asked, taking a step towards them. 

“Nothing!” They said unanimously. Hinata quivered under his stare. 

“Hinata?” He flinched, and after a moment revealed the object from behind his back. Sugawara lifted it from his outstretched hands. It was a photo frame–– scratch that–– it was a _broken_ photo frame, one that had been a gift from Sugawara to the club. The glass pane has been smashed and hastily stuck together again with sticky tape, and the polished, wooden frame had an obvious dent in the side where the wood was splintering. The back standee had also snapped and been stuck back on with colourful, decorative tape, courtesy of Yachi he assumed. The photo, which had been a lovely group photo of the team, was absent, but a quick look around the room revealed it to be sitting on the shelf, noticeably ripped. 

Sugawara looked back to the first years, who all had their hands bowed in shame. Tsukishima was looking uncharacteristically chagrined, as was Kageyama. Yamaguchi was red in the face, and Hinata looked like he was about to cry, as did Yachi. 

“Did you guys break this?” He asked finally. They nodded solemnly. “How?” They shuffled nervously, glancing between each other. 

“I broke it.” HInata admitted softly. “I knocked it over.” Kageyama sent a glare his way. 

“Idiot, don’t take the blame. I pushed him into it.”

“Were you two fighting in here again?” Sugawara placed his hands in his hips, his accusation ending their short-lived squabbling and turning their eyes back to the floor. Tsukishima clicked his tongue in annoyance. 

“I started it.” He confessed sharply, seemingly angrier with himself rather than the others. “I started their argument.” Sugawara turned to Yamaguchi, who had been quiet this whole time. 

“Yamaguchi?” He flinched. 

“I… I um… I ripped the photo trying to take it out of the frame… I’m sorry.”

“So let me get this straight. You broke the photo frame, and tried to fix it without me knowing?” They nodded. “Were you ever going to tell me?” There was a slight bitterness that he couldn’t keep from his tone. The whole situation hurt him a little bit. The photo had been a gift, one that the whole team had very much appreciated, and it brought him a lot of joy and satisfaction to see it on the shelf every morning. It was a constant reminder that, although he might not be on the starting line up, he was still a valued member of the team. So for them to have broken it carelessly, and then tried to hide it from him… 

“We didn’t want you to be sad…” Hinata mumbled. 

Sugawara’s eyes widened, and his eyes flicked back down to the broken photo frame, their messy effort a testament, not to their guilt, but to how much they cared. He looked back to them, taking the time to examine the five teenagers closely. They were embarrassed, and ashamed, but underneath that there was an anxiety. A fear, not for being reprimanded or shouted at by Daichi, but for his feelings. It was silly, but it warmed his heart, and looking at the remorseful first years, heads lowered and hands clutched tightly, he couldn't help compare them to a group of kindergarteners who had been caught scribbling on the walls. They were downright adorable, and he couldn’t keep up his scowl any longer. He laughed, and they glanced up at him in confusion. 

“I appreciate you all trying to fix it, but it’s just a photo frame. I can buy another one, and I can just print another photo, so it’s not a big deal. Don’t try to hide this sort of thing from me, just be honest next time and tell me instead of worrying about it.” He smiled and gave Hinata a pat on the head, whose body instantly relaxed. They all breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that Sugawara was no longer mad at him. He turned to Yachi. 

“And Yachi.” She tensed up again, and he tried to smile reassuringly. “It’s very nice that you were helping them, but try not to get mixed up in their shenanigans.” He clapped his hands. “Well then, now that that’s sorted, you guys have practice to head off to.” With his dismissal, the five first years hurried out of the clubroom. 

\-----

Sugawara took the old frame home that afternoon, but he couldn’t bear to throw it out, not after his kouhai had put so much effort into fixing it up. So, he sat the patchy frame on his windowsill, mended photo and all, and seeing it when he woke up in the morning brought him a simple happiness and satisfaction. Another warm reminder that he was a valued member of the team.

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations! 
> 
> I was a bit "eh" with some sections of this story, but overall I think it turned out really fun! and I personally feel like I nailed the character's personalities pretty well. If you have any thoughts/comments/criticism, as always I would love to hear them!
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
